


valentine, you have my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I open my eyes yet?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"What's taking so long?"</p><p>"You wanted somethin' special, I'm giving it to you- just... give me a minute and keep your damn eyes closed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine, you have my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livingdeppgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeppgirl/gifts).



> this is weird (that's what happens when you ship something like this) and was written for my friend, don't judge

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet."

"What's taking so long?"

"You wanted somethin' special, I'm giving it to you- just... _give me a minute,_ and keep your damn eyes _closed._ "

"Alright then." Tiffany lets out a little sigh, keeping her eyes shut tight nonetheless. She wants to act impatient-well, really it wouldn't be _acting_ considering she is feeling _very_ impatient-but her excitement is what ends up showing more, a giddy smile had been plastered on her face ever since Chucky told her he had an actual Valentine's Day gift for her. It's always been her favorite holiday, and each year since she's known her husband she's tried to convince him to celebrate it with her properly, but of course it was never really his _thing_. Imagine her surprise when he appeared by her side with the words, _"Guess what, babe? Got you something this year."_

What could he have possibly gotten for her? There are plenty of ideas running through her head but none of them seem to stick. The only thing Tiffany can make out with her eyes closed is a distinct dripping sound and she's not sure what it could be.

She bites down on her lip to avoid asking if she can open her eyes yet again. Thankfully, after a few moments later Chucky finally says, "Okay, open your eyes now."

Tiffany listens and immediately gasps when she does.

"Oh, Chucky..."

The dripping noise makes much more sense now, she realizes, as her green eyes travel from the red stains on the ground to the couple propped against each other by the wall. The same coloring coats their bodies, their eyes wide and glassy but unmoving, mouths hung open as if they were still screaming, the more she looks at their bodies the more obvious it is they didn't die fast or quickly and Tiffany feels knots in her stomach like most girls would when a boy gives them something like flowers or jewelry.

Above their corpses the three special words Tiffany rarely ever hears are scrawled out across the wall in their blood.

"Do you like it?"

She looks away to see Chucky almost looking nervous-as nervous as he ever _could_ look, at least-and her heart tightens in her chest.

"What else could a girl ask for on Valentine's Day?" she asks dreamily.

"Well, there's more actually," Chucky admits and her eyebrows raise.

"There's more?"

He practically shoves a heart shaped box into her arms, looking away quickly, " _Here._ "

Chocolate might have been in the box when he first got it, but Tiffany knows there's something else inside, judging by the familiar red color staining the edges. She lifts the lid carefully, and she can't help but laugh in delight at what's actually resting inside, reading the words written on the box above it aloud.

"Valentine, you have my heart."


End file.
